El ultimo en saberlo
by SirLink
Summary: Ella no dijo ni una palabra, ella solo se fue y yo fui el ultimo en saberlo. Esas son las palabras de un joven rubio luego de experimentar su primer amor. Adaptación de la cancion Last to Know de Three Days Grace


**Aqui les traigo una pequeña historia en un momento de inspiración XD, luego de escuchar la canción Last to Know una 20 veces me decidí hacer este pequeño fic inspirado en ella, espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **El Ultimo en saberlo**

Era una tarde de Julio, había salido hace solo unos pocos minutos del trabajo estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, era lo normal, después de todo nos encontrábamos en pleno invierno. Mire ligeramente por la ventanilla de mi auto y note como el paisaje cambiaba debido a la lluvia, me traía algo de melancolía, me encantaba la lluvia, sin embargo, pise el acelerador un poco más, quería llegar pronto a mi departamento, a nuestro departamento en donde me estaba esperando mi amada novia, revolví mis rubios cabellos pensando en ella mientras me acercaba cada vez más a nuestro hogar, quería verla a ella, a mi primer y único amor.

"Ya llegue".- Anuncie con entusiasmo al entrar al departamento, rápidamente busque con la mirada a mi amada novia, fui a la cocina, mas no estaba, luego a la habitación, tampoco se encontraba, miré por ultimo en la habitación de invitados, no hubo resultados, me entristecí un poco, busque con anhelo alguna señal de ella, mas no encontré nada.

"Habrá salido".- Murmure mientras me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama y comencé a sacarme lentamente los zapatos, hasta que de pronto un ruido llamo mi atención, levante ligeramente mi rostro y entonces la vi saliendo del cuarto de baño, estaba bella como siempre, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, su mirada estaba enfocada en la mía, mientras que su se secaba lentamente sus cabellos rosas, siempre me había gustado su cabello, quizás eso fue lo que me atrajo a ella en primera instancia hace tantos años, amaba todo de ella, ella era mi primer amor.

"Estoy en casa".- Anuncie lo obvio con una sonrisa, ella solo me miro como si fuera lo normal.

"Oh…..bienvenido".- Fue su corta respuesta, no me sorprendí, hacía ya un tiempo me saludaba de esa forma, no voy a mentir diciendo que al principio no me dolía, ahora era algo común su respuesta, aunque siendo sincero, muy dentro de mi aun existía esa esperanza de ver aquel entusiasmo de antaño de nuestros primeros días de vivir juntos.

Se vistió tranquilamente mientras me dirigía a la ducha a darme un baño, mientras lo hacía aun meditaba como había llegado ella a mi vida, de eso ya habían pasado 15 años, aunque para mí era como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, aun lo recuerdo, tenía 10 años cuando me había mudado con mi padrino a la ciudad de Tokio, había perdido a mis padres a temprana edad, no tenía familia a parte de ellos por lo que mi padrino Jiraya se hizo a cargo de mí. No conocía mucho sobre el amor o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, siempre tuve dudas en cuanto a ese aspecto ya que mi padrino siempre llegaba con distintas mujeres cada semana, me preguntaba ¿Qué es el amor?, cuando la vi a ella mi primer día de clases en la escuela Konoha creí haber encontrado la respuesta, Sakura Haruno, por lo que mi primera impresión de ella fue, perfecta. Desde el primer momento quede atrapado en ella, sus ojos color jade, sus cabellos extrañamente color rosa y su hermosa mirada llena de amabilidad, quizás eso me hizo caer en su red, en la red de mi primer amor.

Comencé a colocarme mi pijama luego de bañarme mientras aún seguía sumido en mis recuerdos, fue la que primero se me acerco, la primera en ser mi amiga y la primera y única en ganarse mi corazón. Recordé con una sonrisa las aventuras de la infancia, siempre estábamos juntos, ella, yo y mi mejor amigo, éramos inseparables, unidos como una verdadera familia. Aun no puedo olvidar el tiempo que pase intentando conquistarla, intentando que me viera como más que un amigo, pasaron los años y cuando cumplimos 15 años aceptaste ser mi novia, mi primera novia, mi primer y único amor.

Aun con ese recuerdo salí del baño y la busque con la mirada, estaba vistiendo su típico traje casual y estaba colocándote unas botas, la contemple un rato para después dirigirme a la cocina.

"Voy a comer".- Le dije mientras pasaba a un lado, ella, como siempre solo asintió con la cabeza.

Herví un poco de ramen instantáneo y me senté en la mesa dispuesto a comer, en ese momento ella paso por el frente de mí, sin decirme una sola palabra, tomo su paraguas y salió, yo simplemente mire como la puerta se cerraba, hace ya 5 noches que hacia esto, en un principio me preocupaba e intente hacer que me dijera hacia donde iba, sin embargo eso nos llevó a una pelea, por lo cual en sus siguientes salidas me limite a observarla en silencio, pensaba que quizás se reunirías con sus amigas como siempre lo hacías o quizás tenía cosas importantes que hacer, no quería molestarle, no quería hacer que se enfadara, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día en la mañana para volverla acostada a mi lado, por lo cual solo me quede en silencio con la pregunta muerta en mi lengua.

"¿A dónde iras esta noche?".

Paso una semana, era un sábado cuando decidí reunirme con mi mejor amigo a hablar y ponernos al día, como siempre en el mismo café.

"Naruto".- Fue el simple saludo que me dio mi mejor amigo, el que siempre estaba allí para apoyarme, el que estaba siempre allí para guiarme, mi confidente, mi hermano.

"Sasuke".- Salude levantando la mano mientras me senté en frente de él, me conocías muy bien, podía sentir su intensa mirada oscura sobre mí, yo también le conocía y sabia cual serían sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Es Sakura cierto?".- Desde hace un tiempo esas eran sus primeras palabras al reunirnos, él sabía que aunque mostraba indiferencia, el silencio, la distancia de ella me dolía profundamente, era obvio que me afectara así, después de todo ella era mi primer amor.

"Estamos bien".- Como siempre intente mostrarme fuerte ante él, sin embargo pude ver en sus negros ojos que no era así.

"No, no están bien". Era gracioso, nos reuníamos cada dos semanas a conversar y desde hace 5 meses esas eran las primeras líneas de nuestras conversaciones.

Como siempre nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a ello, él por su parte intentándome ver que no estábamos bien, yo respondiéndole que estábamos bien, estaba cegado por mi amor por ella, pero era lo normal, ella era mi primer amor.

La rutina se repitió por un mes más, hasta que una noche como siempre Sakura salió, como siempre lo hacía, no dijo ni una sola palabra, ella solo se fue, más al siguiente día ella no se encontraba a mi lado.

La busque con desesperación, incluso llegue a faltar al trabajo que tanto me costó encontrar, la busque sin parar, no sabía adonde había ido, fui a casa de sus mejores amigas, ellas solo me dieron una triste mirada más ni una palabra, lo mismo paso con sus padres, solo me regalaban una mirada de lastima, no entendía nada, no podía entenderlo, pasaron 3 días cuando la encontré, caminaba tranquilamente, con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace ya bastante tiempo no veía, caminaba de la mano de un hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre, era mi mejor amigo, aquel que incluso lo considere mi hermano, él también sonreía mientras le susurraba palabras a su oído. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quería creer que era una ilusión, que era mentira, eso no estaba pasando, no, no podía ser, quería mover mi cuerpo y pararme en frente de ellos y encararlos, quería que me respondieran a mis preguntas, más mi cuerpo no se movió, simplemente apreté mis puños y me fui de aquel lugar.

Con rapidez subí las escaleras del departamento que compartía con ella desde hacía 5 años, mis manos tiritaban mientras intentaba abrir la cerradura de la puerta, al hacerlo me dirigí hacia la habitación que compartíamos ella y yo, quería irme, quería desaparecer de aquel lugar, por lo que tomando mi antigua maleta de estudiante me prepare para llevarme todas mis cosas, más mi sorpresa fue grande cuando note que las cosas de ella ya no estaban, en ese momento lo comprendí, mis ojos se abrieron de gran manera mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, ahora entendía las miradas tristes de sus mejores amigas, ahora entendía la lastima de sus padres, ahora comprendía las palabras de mi mejor amigo…ahora entendía el silencio de ella.

"E-Esto no puede estar pasándome".- Susurre entre lágrimas mientras comprendía lo que ocurría, ella solo se fue…. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?... ¿Por qué no me dijo donde había ido esa noche?...ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, ella solo se fue.

"E-Esto no puede estar pasándome".- Volví a repetir mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos, él fue el primero en decir que no estábamos bien…él fue el primero en mentir cuando no estábamos bien…este era mi primer amor, ella fue la primera en irse y cuando ella me dejo por él yo fui el último en saberlo.

 **5 años después**

Era una tarde de Septiembre, había salido hace solo unos pocos minutos del trabajo, mire ligeramente por la ventanilla de mi auto y note como el paisaje cambiaba debido a la primavera, la estación de la vida, los arboles llenos de flores, la fauna y vegetación comenzaban a mostrar el resultado de las lluvias de Julio, me traía felicidad, me encantaban la vida, sin embargo, pise el acelerador un poco más, quería llegar pronto a mi modesta casa a orillas del mar, revolví mis rubios cabellos pensando en los cambios que había tenido mi vida esos últimos años.

Detuve momentáneamente el auto en frente de mi hogar, aun no podía creerlo, no era una gran mansión, pero era un hermoso hogar, un hogar al cual regresar.

Luego de estacionar el auto en el garaje me dirigí algo ansioso a la puerta de la casa, la cual abrí con rapidez.

"Estoy en casa".- Anuncie con una sonrisa, al instante una figura apareció desde la cocina, mi sonrisa se amplió aún más al verla llena de harina en todo su cuerpo.

"Bienvenido a casa".- Anuncio la hermosa mujer con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar su cuerpo y ruborizarse completamente.-"E-Estaba haciendo un pie".- Me dijo entre tartamudeos mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, acto que solo me hizo enternecer mi mirada.

"Pues no sabía que los Pie se hacían con el cuerpo de la cocinera".- Dije en tono de burla, ella de inmediato se ruborizo aún más.

"Lo-lo siento".- Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, yo simplemente me acerque a ella y la abrace, acto por el cual se puso más nerviosa.-"Es-espera… estoy llena de harina".- Dijo con preocupación, como siempre lo hacía.

"No importa".- Susurre mientras besaba su cabello, sabía muy bien que esto la ponía muy nerviosa.-"Que bien huele".- Dije mientras olía el aroma del ambiente.

"Estoy haciendo Ramen".- Dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que me hizo inmensamente feliz, amaba el ramen.

"Voy a darme un baño y comemos".- Anuncie mientras me dirigía hacia el baño a tomar una ducha, mientras lo hacía comencé a pensar en las vueltas de la vida, luego de lo pasado con Sakura y Sasuke tome mis cosas, llame a mi trabajo y renuncie, abandonando así la ciudad en la cual había vivido 15 años. En un principio no sabía muy bien adonde ir, pero al final decidí irme a mi ciudad de origen Okinawa, sabía muy bien que sería totalmente distinto a Tokio o a alguna gran ciudad, sin embargo necesitaba un cambio radical, al llegar use los pocos ahorros que tenía, con los cuales pensaba comprar una casa y casarme con Sakura, y arrende un pequeña habitación en una pensión, pase bastante tiempo buscando trabajo hasta que la gran salmonera Hyuga decidió darme una oportunidad, allí la conocí, Hinata Hyuga. En un principio no me llamo mucho la atención, más que ser la hija mayor del dueño, simplemente me traía a la mente que la conocía de algo, ella en cambio parecía siempre evadirme, era tímida, tartamudeaba bastante, sobre todo en mi presencia y además tomaba unos tonos rojizos que nunca pensé que alguien pudiera tomar cuando me acercaba a ella, esa fue mi primera impresión de ella, rara. Pasaron muchos meses hasta que por casualidades de la vida, Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata y jefe de la empresa decidió ponernos a trabajar juntos, en ese momento comencé a conocer más cosas de Hinata e incluso llegue a enterarme que nos habíamos conocido antes, habíamos ido al jardín de niños y hasta los 3 primeros años de primaria, por lo cual sin saberlo ella ya me conocía.

Salí tranquilamente de la ducha para colocarme la pijama, mientras lo hacía aún seguía envuelto en mis pensamientos, pasaron un poco más de un año trabajando duramente codo a codo con Hinata cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, intente negarlo al principio, después de lo de Sakura me había prometido no volver a amar, sin embargo, Hinata, con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada acción me demostraba lo distinta que era de Sakura, ella era amable, siempre pensaba en el bien ajeno, era noble, una alma pura e incluso físicamente era totalmente distinta a Sakura, en donde Sakura tenía su cabello corto de color rosa como la primavera, Hinata lo tenía largo y de un tono negro azulado como el invierno, en donde los ojos de Sakura eran verdes como la esmeralda, los de Hinata eran blancos con tonos purpura como el diamante, en donde el cuerpo de Sakura era más alto y delgado, Hinata era pequeña, pero con bastantes curvas, en donde Sakura era temperamental como una tormenta, Hinata era apacible como una caricia del viento, eran totalmente opuestas, pero quizás la diferencia más radical era que Hinata se había enamorado de mi desde el jardín de niños, mientras que a Sakura yo tuve que conquistarla.

"La cena está servida Naruto-kun".- Escuche la dulce voz de Hinata, la cual me saco de mis pensamientos, tranquilamente me dirigí hacia el comedor y me senté para luego ver como ella salía de la cocina, más limpia por supuesto, y se sentaba en frente de mí.

"Gracias por la comida".- Agradecimos los dos para luego disponernos a comer el delicioso platillo, mientras lo hacía observe el anillo de oro que se encontraba en el dedo anular de Hinata, una sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro. Luego de aceptar mis sentimientos por Hinata y posteriormente los de ella comenzamos a salir, me sorprendí bastante al saber que yo era el primer novio de Hinata, después de todo la chica era hermosa, por supuesto su padre se mostró algo reacio, sin embargo logramos convencerlo, luego de un año de noviazgo decidimos dar el siguiente paso, nuevamente su padre se negó rotundamente, pero luego de conversaciones y luchas logramos hacer que aceptara, a cambio yo tendría que asumir una importante posición en la empresa y trabajar muy duro ya que debía hacer la parte de Hinata y la mía, en un principio ella se negó, sin embargo logre convencerla y acepte el trato, de eso ya ha pasado un poco más de un año, nunca estaré más orgulloso de esta decisión, por lo cual agradecía internamente a Sakura y Sasuke de lo que había ocurrido.

Todos los días con Hinata eran lo mismo, me sentía vivo, cada día era una nueva experiencia junto a ella, cada día la amaba más y más y sabía que ella me profesaba el mismo o aún más amor que el que sentía yo por ella.

Era un día Sábado cuando ambos decidimos dar un paseo, fuimos al centro de la ciudad, en busca de una tienda para bebes, estaba feliz, Hinata estaba embarazada, mientras observábamos de tienda en tienda Hinata tuvo que dirigirse hacia algún baño público, mientras la esperaba sentado en una banca, en un café cerca de donde yo me encontraba vi a alguien que pensaba que no volvería a ver, Sasuke.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, sin embargo, al igual que aquella vez, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y para cuando me di cuenta estaba en frente de él, lentamente el levanto su mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron al verme de pie en frente de él.

"Hola Sasuke".- Le salude como siempre, no sentía rencor, lo sentía dolor, era como ver a un viejo conocido luego de mucho tiempo.

"Naruto".- Susurró él, por su mirada podía decir que estaba impresionado, por lo que sin esperar a otra reacción me senté en frente de él, tal y como lo hacíamos en antaño.

"¿Cómo estás?".- Le pregunté verdaderamente interesado, pude ver como poco a poco intentaba recuperar la compostura.

"Bien".- Me contestó con su voz algo turbada, le mire fijamente a los ojos, se veía cansado, estresado, quizás estaba tomando unas vacaciones y por eso se encontraba aquí.- "¿Y tú como estas?".- Me preguntó, pude ver sinceridad en su mirada.

"Estoy bien".- Dije con una gran sonrisa, pude notar perfectamente que mi gesto lo descoloco completamente.- "¿Y Sakura?".- Le pregunte aun con mi gran sonrisa, pude ver como se tensaron sus hombros.

"Fue a probarse un vestido".- Dijo algo inquieto, en ese momento note algo raro, vi algo extraño y me apresure a preguntar.

"¿Y ustedes cómo están?".- Pregunté, el ambiente se hizo tenso y hubo silencio por un momento.

"Nosotros estamos bien".- Contestó luego de un rato, sin embargo pude ver en su mirada dolor, vi tristeza, es ese momento pude notarlo, después de varios años por fin pude verlo, mis ojos se abrieron y pude comprenderlo todo.

"Ustedes no están bien".- Dije en un susurro, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron ante mis palabras, sin embargo el movió ligeramente su cabeza.

"Estamos bien".- Fue todo lo que dijo, estuve a punto de replicar, pero entonces una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"¿N-Naruto?".- Pensé que nunca volvería a oír esa voz, note como Sasuke volvía a tensarse, moví ligeramente mi rostro y la contemple, se veía igual que hace 5 años, igual de atractiva, sin embargo, su hermosa sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro y habían algunas pequeña arrugas bajo sus ojos.

"Hola Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo".- Le sonreí con sinceridad, ahora podía comprenderlo todo, no había motivo para rencores o cosas por el estilo, note que Sakura estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto la voz de Hinata me llamo.

"N-Naruto-kun".- La voz de mi amada hizo eco en mi mente, rápidamente me levante y me dirigí hacia ella, Sakura y Sasuke me siguieron con la mirada y vieron a mi amada esposa, su cara demostraba gran sorpresa al verla a ella y además embarazada.

"Vamos Hinata, adiós Sakura, adiós Sasuke".- Me despedí con una sonrisa para luego caminar de la mano al lado de mi esposa, dejando así a mis antiguos amigos completamente en shock.

"¿Quiénes eran Naruto-kun?".- Pregunto amablemente Hinata cuando estábamos a unos 3 metros de ellos.

"Unos amigos".- Dije con una sonrisa para luego volver mi rostro y mirar a la pareja, la cual aún estaba en shock, sin embargo dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke y sin dirigir ni una palabra le dije lo que pensaba.

 _"_ _Ahora yo estoy bien y por primera vez mis ojos están abiertos, tu serás el primero en irte y cuando ella te dé por muerto serás el último en saberlo".-_ La reacción de Sasuke me hizo entender que había comprendido mis pensamientos y también que era cierto, a mí me había costado comprenderlo y gracias a este encuentro por fin lo había visto, Sakura era mi primer amor, pero también mi peor amor y esperaba que Sasuke no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo para comprenderlo, mientras que yo estaba feliz y completo junto a Hinata, mi verdadero amor.

 **Que les parecio? lo hice en 3 horas XD, se que aun les debo la actualización de un corazón, el problema es que me falta algo de inspiración, tengo claro la parte del climax, sin embargo me cuesta llegar a ese punto, necesito inspirarme, lo siento por eso.**


End file.
